1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to polyamide-imide polymers comprising metal oxides, such as calcium oxide, magnesium oxide, aluminum oxide, iron (III) oxide, sodium tetraborate, strontium oxide, zirconium oxide, to molding powders and molded articles prepared therefrom and to a process for reducing the cure time for polyamide-imide polymers by adding about 0.1 to about 10 weight percent metal oxides or other suitable materials which form hydrates stable at temperatures in excess of 500.degree. F.